The Avengers: A Different World
by Saige Shadows
Summary: So, what if the Avengers had help from two powerful girls in the Chitari War? What if Loki wasn't working alone in the war? When a different side of the supernatural world becomes real, what will happen to our favorite heroes when they face off an enemy that has a bigger army? Find out in The Avengers: A Different World. Contains three Oc. Pairings Undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**No One's POV**

"We are not... your enemies...Banner," Thor strained as he held off the Hulk, "Try to think." The Hulk took his other arm and swung it, knocking the god away and through several layers of metal.

* * *

Tony blasted through the torn up metal, trying to get to the rotors and awaiting Cap's answer and the relays. He looked at the turbine, trying to figure out how to get it running again, when he heard Steve's reply,

"Okay, the relay's are intact! What's out next move" He said, pushing the wire box back into the wall.

"Even if I clear the rotor, this thing won't re-engage without a jump," Stark said, glancing at the blades. "I gonna have to get in there and push."

"If that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded." Steve said, looking up at him.

"That stator control unit can reverse the polarity long enough to disengage maglev and that could..."

"Speak English!" Rogers yelled, not understanding a word the playboy philanthropist said. Stark rolled his eyes and put the term into smaller words.

"See that red lever?" He asked, "it will slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it. Wait for my word." Rogers jumper across the gaping opening and stood by the red lever.

* * *

When Thor finally stopped crashing through walls, he landed with a loud grunt of pain as he got to his knees and wiped the blood from his nose. He heard the Hulk roar and smirked, raising an arm sideways, waiting for his hammer to come to him as the crashing sound of the beast rang through the corridor. Quickly, sensing that the Hulk was coming straight at him, he grabbed his hammer and struck the green monster in the jaw, causing the said beast to fly backwards into an F16 aircraft.

The Hulk growled in rage and ripped off the wing of the craft, chucking it at the Norse god, who slid of his knees to avoid getting hit as he ran towards the Hulk and threw his hammer at him. Banner caught the Medieval weapon and flew backwards, not knowing that Thor's hammer weighed about a million tons.** (A/N not joking about that. Thor's hammer was made by a part of a super condensed star, and it was only a tenth of the star's actual weight. and boom... just brought you some knowledge) **

* * *

**No One's POV**

All while this was happening, two girls sat on the roof of a building, one was eating fast-food and the other dangling her feet off the edge, watching at chaos reigned in the Helicarrier.

"So, do you want to help... or do you want to just ignore it?' asked the girl who was eating. She took another bite of her hamburger and looked at the other girl, who sighed and stood up.

"We better help them. Lord knows their gonna need it."

"Regular entrance or extravagant entrance?" The girl asked, tossing the aluminium off the side off the building as she stood up, standing next to the other girl.

"Hmm, I'm feeling like an extravagant entrance today," With that the second girl started to transform. Scaly wings ripped her Black tank-top, causing her to groan in pain and fall to her knees. The ripped down was followed by another as a long black tail ripped through her shorts and clawed feet appeared, tearing her leather boots, and slick black plates coated themselves on her arms and legs, as her face elongated and became more lizard-like, as she grew larger and larger, her body stretching to accommodate the grew muscle mass on her body.

When the transformation complete, the first girl rolled her eyes at the other, now dragon, girl. She shook her head as she climbed on the spiked back of her friend.

"You couldn't have transformed into a peryton, Victoria?" She asked the dragon.

"You said that you wanted an extravagant entrance, Enya...besides" Victoria said, fanning out her wings as she jumped off the building, "I don't think a deer that can fly if very ferocious." She continued as Enya screamed.

* * *

**So, here's the first Chapter of The Avengers: A New World. I hope you guys like it and don't mind hat I put in a couple OCs. **


	2. Chapter 2

**No One's POV**

Fury frowned as he was trying to get the networks back up; his agents were panicking and the Avengers were trying to deal with other things. The only one that was sane and working was Agent Hill. The sound of clanking caught the Agents attention as she looked at the ground and saw an explosive.

"GRENADE!" She yelled and dived sideways. Fury ducked and coughed lightly at the smoke that the explosive was making; he grabbed his gun and starting shooting the invaders that were filtering in through the hall entrance.

"They are not getting through here," He muttered as he hid behind a wall. When he saw the head of one of one of the intruders, he shot him quickly, before changing the ammunition clip in his pistol.

Fury looked towards the head of the helicarrier, as the sound of breaking glass and an animalistic roar, caught his attention. His good eye widened at the arrival of a girl riding a dragon appeared on deck. The girl jumped down from the back of the dragon, patting its neck on the way down, and grabbed at the metal pole that was strapped on her back; energy crackled around it as it spun in her hand.

The dragon however, wasn't a dragon anymore, but had somehow transformed into a girl, who had pulled out a glowing sword. She sent Fury a look that said, 'Don't Shoot, we're here to help.' He nodded at her and she took off, not before telling the other girl to stay and help, down the hall, slashing enemies and dodging bullets like it was her job.

* * *

**Victoria POV**

_Now, where oh where could Tony and Steve be?_ The sound of gunshots and blasts from a certain red suit came to me, filtering through the walls of the ship. I followed them, running as fast as I could to the forced opening of the ship. Two men stood, shooting guns at Steve as he tried to reach the red handle to slow down the rotors. _Well, this has to stop_, I thought as I sheathed my sword and unsheathed my curved daggers. I sneaked up behind the two men, slowly, trying not to get their attention, but sadly, there just had to be shrapnel and crap in the way. The two shooters turned my way as my foot ungracefully kicked the metal scrapes that were on the ground.

"Great," I muttered, before slitting the throat of the first guy, while throwing the knife at the other; both of the men landed with a wet thump on the metallic ground. I walked to the opening and looked up at Steve, who was staring at me in surprise, and pointed to the red lever. He snapped out of his reverie, nodding at me, before pulling the red handle downwards, to slow the rotors and let Tony fly out. _Now, off to find the others!_

* * *

**Enya POV**

Stay here and help, she said. We have to help them or else the world will be under Loki's control, she said. Why couldn't we have just gone after Loki and killed him before this all happened. I mean, we were at the Gala. That was the perfect opportunity. But now he was probably baiting his brother, Thor.

"Screw it." I mumbled and ran out of the room, electrocuting people on the way.

I weaved my way through the complicated hallways, watching for any enemies or injured people. I finally found the room where they were keeping Loki, just in time to hear Thor shout, "NO!" I ran into the room, just in time to see Thor fly into the glass case; I moved against the wall, spotting Loki at the control box. The Norse god looked at his brother with bitter betrayal and I winced at the expression. Slowly, I moved into the room, leaning against the wall, watching as Loki told Thor what he was going to do.

"Now isn't this interesting?" I said, making my presence known. Loki's green blue gaze turned to me, as well as Thor's, and widened in surprise.

"A Greek?" He asked, "You're people have no part in this war! But that doesn't mean that you wouldn't be a great asset." He walked over to me and pointed his scepter at the base of my throat; it lit up for a second and then shut down. Loki looked at it in confusion and pressed it against my throat again. He scowled deeply and turned away.

"Nevertheless, there's nothing you can do about me pressing the button." I was about to ask what he meant, but someone spoke first.

"Step away, please." A man name Coulsen asked, holding a hulking gun that was directed at Loki. The said man put his hands up slowly and stepped back as Coulsen stepped forward, "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the destroyer. Even I don't know what it does." The gun lit up as he pressed a button on the side. "You want to find out?" Suddenly, Loki appeared behind him, as his doppelganger smiled and disappeared, stabbing the agent through the heart.

"NO!" Thor and I yelled out in unison. I took out my metal staff and spun it quickly, drawing energy from the room.

"Do you really think that you can take me on, Greek?" He laughed as he watched me. "I'm a god. Far more powerful than you," With that he pressed the red button and sent the glass cylinder, with Thor in it, down into the open sky, to land Gods know where. _I just need a second, just a moment to help him_, I thought, as my staff was glowing a light blue and crackled with lightening.

"Power? You want to talk about Power? My mother created Power and Force!" I yelled striking down with my staff, but instead of hitting Loki, I sent the electrical charge to Coulsen. This made Loki laugh even more, but before he could say anything, he was shot by an orange beam of light.

"So, that's what it does." Coulsen said, letting out a ragged breath.

* * *

**Victoria POV**

I ran by a set of bay windows, looking for the other Avengers, just in time to see the Hulk flying downwards. I stopped in my tracks and groaned. For an esteemed Scientist, he sure was an idiot. I took a couple steps back and ran forwards, jumping out the window. I transformed in the air, my scaly wings ripping through my shirt; again as I dove down to grab the green man. As soon as I grabbed him arm, I had to use all my strength, just to heave him up.

"Holy mother! You're heavy." I said as I slowly began to realize that instead of going up, we were still going down, "Dude, what do you eat? Boulders? Great, now we're going down no matter what!" At least the descent wasn't as fast as it was when I was diving to get him, but it was still pretty fast.

* * *

**Enya POV**

_Enya, the Hulk and I are going down. Don't worry; I'll try to get back there as soon as I can. If they ask questions, only answer the ones that Fury asks and don't say anything about what we are_. Victoria said in my mind. I face palmed and sighed, frustrated.

**_Got it. We lost Coulsen and Thor's falling same as you, but I don't know where he's heading. _**

_I'm not worried about him. Right now top priority is getting them to_ fight. With that I felt her gone from my mind and I turned around, leaving the room as the Medics team came rushing in along with Fury, who nodded at me. I walked out of the room and down the hall, making it to the bridge and sat down at the meeting table, pressing the button on the side of my staff, making it close and open back up.

* * *

**Victoria POV**

As soon as we hit the ground, I blacked out, only to wake up an hour later to see Banner still unconscious. I stood up and stretched; I checked for any injuries on me and the doctor, not really finding anything serious. I turned around when I heard rubble being pushed around to find an old man wearing what looked to be a security guard uniform.

"Did we hurt anybody?" I asked him as my wings disappeared. Banner groaned, signaling that he was awake, and sat up, looking around.

"To answer your question; there's no one really around here to get hurt," The old man said, looking at me. I nodded and raised my hands over my head, getting the kinks out of my back.

"But you did scare the hell out of some pigeons, though." He continued.

"I'm lucky," Banner commented.

"Nah, I'm just a good aim," I told him, smirking.

"Both of you were awake when you fell," the old man acknowledged.

"You saw?" Banner asked him, grimacing.

"The whole thing. Right through the ceiling. Big and green and buck ass nude," He replied, bending down to get a pile of clothes. He tossed them to Bruce and continued, "I didn't think those would fit you until you shrunk down to a regular sized feller." I laughed at how blunt this old man was.

"Oh and who are you?" Banner asked me. I lowered myself down on the rubble, sitting down next to the old man's feet.

"Someone that can help. Once we get back to the Helicarrier, I'm going to tell you guys what's really going on in this war." He looked at me skeptically.

"And just how are we going to get to the helicarrier? Magical Fairy Dust?" He asked, standing up as he buttoned the shirt. "Cause unless you have either a pair of wings growing out of your back or a plane, we're not getting up there."

"Well I don't have a plane and it was a pain trying to carry you with just my wings, no offense," I said, looking him, he just waved it off. "So, I think I'll just have to transform into something bigger."

"Wait, what?" He said, turning around, right as I started turning into a griffin. I figured that this was a little better than a dragon, plus I didn't want to scare the ol' Doctor.

"Just what are you?' He asked, as he looked at me, circling once, before climbing onto my back.

_'You might want to hang on to me, Mr. Banner._' I said through his mind. He glanced at me kind of startled, but grabbed my mane. I dug my feet into the concrete and took off, shooting quickly into the air.

* * *

**Enya POV**

I was grief stricken and enraged when I heard that Coulsen had died. He was a good man, he didn't deserve to die and when I find Loki, I'll fight him myself. I heard the door to the hall slide open and Fury came in with Stark and Rogers on his tail; all of them had the same expression that I had. I stood up as Fury walked over to me, stopping directly in front so that he could assess me properly.

"What is your name?" He asked, as he crossed his arms.

"Enya Hern," I replied, coolly, letting a mask set over my true feelings.

"What are you, Miss Hern?"

"I'm sorry Fury, but until my accomplice gets here with Banner, I cannot reveal anything. After all, she's the one in charge. And the only one that can tell you what's really going on in this war," I sat back down as he sighed heavily, nodding in understanding. He moved to the front of the table, reaching into his leather jacket and pulling out a couple of Captain America Special Edition Cards. And they were covered in blood.

"These were found in Coulsen's jacket," Fury said, tossing them onto the table, "I guess he never did get you to sign them." Steve dropped his head and a muscle in Tony's jaw jumped at the sentence.

Suddenly, thunder rolled across the sky and lightening crackled, causing the lights to flicker in the room. A loud boom in the room turned our attention to the visitor. Thor had arrived.

When he came into the room, he glanced around, looking at the other's expressions, before stopping at me; his eyes widened in recognition, but I shook my head, telling him silently to not say anything to them. Fury looked at Thor in surprise, obviously not expecting him to be back so soon.

"Thor? I thought that the container dropped you somewhere in farmlands," Fury stated, "How did you get back?" He glanced at me once more and turned to answer him.

"I had some help from an old comrade," He told him, sitting down in between me and Stark.

"Who was this 'comrade'?" Fury asked, leaning against the metal rail.

"Someone who is of a higher power," A familiar voice said.

* * *

**(A/N for those of you who didn't already realize, I am mixing a lil bit of Fablehaven into this story. And for those who don't know what Fablehaven is, I suggest you go to your local book store and buy it.)**

**Victoria POV**

As soon as I made it to the ship with Banner, I landed inside, scaring a few of the officers, making them point their guns at me, but with one sharp order from Agent Hill caused them to holster their weapons and get back to work; I nodded to her as I started threading down the hall.

"_Come on, they're in the meeting room_," I told him as I started transforming into my formal being; I was born as a magical reservoir, having the power to change into any being of light and a certain few of darkness. So now, instead of my 'natural' brown hair, I had straight silver hair, that was slightly longer than my waist length curly hair, cyan eyes that had a silver rim and was wearing an old 16th century Renaissance style dress that was a soft cream color, outlined in gold; a gold crown with leave design was sitting on top of my head and in the middle of it was a single, three foot long, spiral pearl white horn. That's right... I was a Unicorn Avatar.

"How do you know?" He asked, curiously gazing at my new look. I tapped the side of my head, near my temple answering his question,

"I have special abilities, just like you Dr. Banner." I could hear Thor talking about Zeus lending him a hand, though he just said that Zeus was a comrade. Fury asked him who helped him as I entered the room silently. "Someone who is of a higher power," I said as I walked into the room, glancing at Thor as he got up and kneeled before me.

"Rise, Thor Odinson of Asgard. You need not bow to me," I told the Thunder God and then turned to Fury, who stood stupefied at my appearance.

"Director Fury, meet Victoria. She's the one who's going to help us in this war." Enya said, slightly sarcastic.

"Excuse me, but how are two girls going to help us, Earth's Mightiest Heroes, win a war against aliens, that we know nothing about, and the god of mischief?" Tony asked, gazing at us. Enya pressed the button of her collapsible staff, making it grow into its full size at his words. Walking around the table, like a cat stalking a mouse, I came up behind Tony and bent over his seat, my hands against his shoulders as I whispered in his ear,

"You'll be wise to hold your tongue, Mr. Stark. I was born in the time of the Salem Witch Trials; so you think you've had nightmares, try seeing people die every day for things they didn't do." I looked up at everyone and continued, speaking with every one, "This isn't a war with just the Chitari and Loki; this war, this battle, whatever you want to call it, is being ruled by a force so dark it reigns in Hell," I stood back up and strode back around him, "So you want to know how two girls are going to help you win the war? By joining forces,"

"You don't mean..." Thor started and Enya nodded.

"Yep, little Miss Princess over there, somehow got some of the Astrids to join us," She told him.

"But I thought they were banished?" He asked confused.

"Just last year, they were reinstated, after the Prison was opened," Enya continued, clasping her hands behind her head as she leaned backwards in her chair.

"So, if you don't mind telling the rest of us, what is really going on in this war?" Fury asked, taking his own seat. I nodded, abruptly turning serious.

"So you all know about the Chitari and Loki, right? Well, even though he claims he's doing this for himself, he's not. And the Chitari isn't the one in command,"

"Then who is?" Bruce asked, pinching his bottom lip.

"The Queen of Demons," Enya spat venomously, "She's a woman that deals with the darkest of magic," I winced slightly at that.

"And what, s-she's controlling demons, the Chitari, and Loki for what? Huh, to take down the world? Seems pretty cliché to me," Bruce responded.

"It's more complicated than that, Doctor Banner. See, she doesn't just want to take down the world... She wants to burn the world to the ground and make it her personal hell, where chaos reigns and nightmares rule," I turned to Thor this time, gazing at him as I continued, "She plans on destroying the Gods, all of them, if they don't join her."

"Who is this woman you keep talking about Ma'am?" Steve asked, leaning forward.

"Saige Shadows, aka, the Demon Queen," Enya answered for me and I grimaced even more as I continued,

"Otherwise known as my sister,"


End file.
